It has been conventionally well known to employ, for the cutting of steel, cast iron, etc., a coated cutting tool which is obtained by depositing, via chemical vapor deposition, a coating layer with a total thickness of from 3 μm or more to 20 μm or less on a surface of a substrate consisting of a cemented carbide. A known example of the above coating layer is a coating layer consisting of a single layer of one kind selected from the group consisting of a Ti carbide, a Ti nitride, a Ti carbonitride, a Ti carbonate, a Ti carboxynitride, and aluminum oxide, or consisting of multiple layers of two or more kinds selected therefrom.
As to techniques for improving the fracture resistance of a coated cutting tool, JPH09-507528 T discloses that wear and toughness properties are enhanced by controlling the particle size and thickness of an aluminum oxide layer and also by setting a texture coefficient of a (104) plane so as to be greater than 1.5.
JP5902865 B discloses a coating tool in which at least a titanium carbonitride layer and an aluminum oxide layer having an α-type crystalline structure are located, on a substrate surface, in order from the substrate side, wherein, in X-ray diffraction analysis of an aluminum oxide layer, with regard to a texture coefficient (116) represented by Tc (hkl) of the aluminum oxide layer, a surface-side Tc (116) in a surface-side peak is greater than a substrate-side Tc (116) in a substrate-side peak, where the substrate side Tc (116) is from 0.3 or more to 0.7 or less.